Envy?
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Mengalami cinta tak tersampaikan memang sakit, tapi mana mungkin mengungkapkannya saat kita sendiri terlambat menyadari perasaan itu?/Kenapa hati ini terasa begitu sakit saat mendengarnya memiliki pasangan?/bad summary/pre-chall #EXPEFEEFIC/bahasa tidak baku/RnR...?


Pernah mendengar mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita itu menyakitkan namun, lebih menyakitkan lagi apabila kita tidak sanggup mengungkapkan perasaan kita?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin kita sanggup untuk menyampaikannya saat kita sendiri bahkan terlambat menyadari perasaan itu?

**.**

**#EXPEFEEFIC**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

* * *

.

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, Ooc sangat, typo(s), absurd, based from experience, bahasa tidak baku and anything**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

Envy?

.

.

"Hah~." Aku mendesah kasar. Mengetuk-ketukan pulpen ke atas meja, memberikan atensi pada seabreg tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas di papan tulis. Sejarah, pelajaran yang paling aku segani, memangnya siapa yang mau mengingat masa lalu yang kelam? Siapa juga yang mau didongengi hal-hal seperti itu.

Aku meneruskan kegiatanku, mencatat apa yang guru tulis, sesekali menyipitkan mata dan menganggukan kepala. Terdengar kasak-kusuk tidak jelas di meja belakangnku. Tidak bisa dibilang bisik-bisik karena aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dengan kening mengerut aku mencoba menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan seorang perempuan yang juga menyukai sebuah boyband Korea yang entah sejak kapan sangat _booming_ di kelas. Tunggu! Kenapa mereka bilang perempuan itu memiliki hubungan dengan Shikamaru? Hanya bisa menerka-nerka sendiri apa maksud mereka. Aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras saat memperoleh prediksi sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dalam, mengatur segala resah yang tiba-tiba terbesit di dalam hati. Menahan perasaan sendiri yang tiba-tiba linglung. Secara perlahan, aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang mencoba menimbrungi dan mencari tahu sendiri tentang hubungan perempuan itu dengan Shikamaru.

"Lagi ngomongin apaan sih?" timbrungku membuat atensi mereka beralih padaku. Aku mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun sedari tadi. Suara pun kutinggikan seakan-akan antusias untuk ikut bergosip ria dengan mereka. Raut mukaku kubuat sebiasa mungkin dan semoga tidak ada yang menyadari hal aneh dengan diriku.

"Pacarnya Shikamaru, Shiho. Ternyata dia suka SuJu juga tahu! Anak k-pop lagi!" seru Tenten membuatku terkejut bukan main. Hatiku tiba-tiba mencelos mendengarnya. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Oh ya? Shika punya pacar kah? Anak mana emangnya?" Dengan getir dan hati yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja ketar-ketir sendiri, aku mencoba mengorek sedikit info tentang Shiho itu. Sungguh, hatiku terus bertanya-tanya seperti apa sih pacar barunya Shika ini.

"Itu lho anak sekolahan sebelah. Iya, Shikamaru udah punya pacar dari tiga minggu yang laluan deh kalau nggak salah."

Pemaparan Temari membuatku manggut-manggut sendiri. Setelah itu, dengan seolah tak peduli aku berbalik, meluruskan kembali badanku ke depan.

Masih dalam keterkejutan, aku memilih diam dalam ribuan bahasa. Barang berucap pun rasanya tidak bisa, hati dan lidah sama-sama terasa kelu sendiri. Sudah tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima seperti ini mendengar Shikamaru memiliki pacar. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapaku, hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas teman, ya, hanya teman.

Berita itu benar-benar berdampak untukku, membuat segala rasa menjadi tak minat. Pun hanya meneruskan acar tulis menulisku yang sempat tertunda saja rasanya enggan. Hanya bisa kembali menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, tak peduli bila sampai terluka. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Sepertinya aku hanya tidak terima karena dia tidak menceritakan perihal ini kepadaku, ya sepertinya karena itu.

Bagaimana aku tak merasa kecewa? Bahkan teman-teman yang lain saja sudah tahu, masa aku tidak! Siapapun pasti akan merasa kecewa dan malu, kan? Atau aku merasa _envy_? Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Kenapa bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu! Tidak, aku pasti hanya kecewa! Ya, pasti karena itu!

Sebentar, kenapa juga dia perlu memberitahuku? Memangnya aku siapa untuknya? Bahkan mungkin hubungan kami hanya sebatas korban dan pelaku dari kejahilannya.

**.**

**.**

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat kami baru memasuki kelas tujuh. Aku merasa tidak enak badan dan hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri dan menelungkupkan wajahku di atas meja. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu kelebihan aksi atau yang dikatakan _hyperactive_. Dari rumah memang aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaanku tapi, aku memaksakan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat ini, kebetulan guru tidak masuk sehingga aku bisa bersantai sedikit.

"Ino, kamu baik-baik aja, kan?" Aku sedikit mendongak, Sakura-_tablemate_ku- sedang menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Mau tak mau aku mengulas senyum ke arahnya seolah memberitahunya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Ino kenapa?" Tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara di dekatku dan Sakura. Ternyata Naruto yang sedang memandang Sakura penuh tanya. "Dia lagi sakit tuh, hibur sana biar ceria lagi seperti biasa," sahut Sakura dengan cengirannya yang mengembang.

"Sakit apa emangnya?" Aku memandang sengit ke arah orang yang bertanya, terang saja dia seolah tidak percaya aku sakit. Ternyata Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dia menatapku heran dan aku hanya bisa memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Dengan sangat tidak peduli aku kembali memilih menelungkupkan wajahku.

"Sakit apa sih emangnya Ino, Sakura? Pantes dari tadi diem aja." Shikamaru kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tiba-tiba aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tentu saja, rasanya senang saat diperhatikan oleh teman. "Nggak tau juga tuh, katanya sedikit nggak enak badan," timpal Sakura. Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

**.**

Suatu hari, saat ada praktek biologi membelah kodok. Saat itu aku dan Sakura tidak punya kodok untuk dijadikan eksperimen, tentu itu membuat kita berdua uring-uringan sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Kurenai-_sensei_, sang guru biologi mengancam yang tidak punya kodok untuk dibelah maka tidak akan mendapat nilai untuk praktek kali ini.

"Duh, Sakura bagaimana ini? Aku nggak mau kalau sampai nggak dapet nilai," keluhku dengan gelisah yang sudah memuncak. Bel pergantian pelajaran sudah terdengar dan kami sudah diberi intruksi untuk pergi ke laboratorium atas.

"Mana aku tau Ino! Terus kamu pikir aku mau gitu? Aku juga nggak mau nilai praktek kali ini kosong." Kami semakin gelisah saat Kurenai-_sensei _sudah mengintruksi kepada setiap kelompok untuk mengeluarkan kodoknya. Hanya kita berdua yang tidak memiliki kodok untuk dijadikan bahan eksperimen.

"Kalian kenapa?" Kami cepat-cepat menoleh, takut yang berbicara Kurenai-_sensei_. Saat melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan kening, aku dan Sakura hanya bisa saling pandang dan menghela napas lega.

"Kita belum dapet kodok nih, Nar," aduku padanya dengan mimik muka yang kulemaskan, ya siapa tahu dia mau membantu mencarikan. "Itu di kolam banyak," sahut Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kolam ikan di dekat kami.

"Duh jijik tau nggak ngambilnya, iya kan Saku?" Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura dan diresponi anggukan setuju darinya.

"Ada apa sih?" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Shikamaru, dia terlihat penasaran apa yang sedang kami rundingkan di sini. "Ini, Ino dan Sakura belum punya kodok, Shika," tandas Naruto membuat Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah.

"Itu banyak." Tak beda jauh dengan respon Naruto sebelumnya, Shikamaru pun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sekempulan kodok kecil di pinggiran kolam ikan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik. "Jijik," sergahku dan langsung memandang jijik objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Entah kapan Shikamaru mengambil salah satu kodok itu, dia langsung membawanya ke arah mukaku. Refleks, aku langsung melompat ke belakang dan berteriak histeris. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Shikamaru malah tertawa terpingkal dan terus mengisengiku dengan mendekat-dekatkan kodok itu kepadaku. Tak bisa terelakan lagi, aksi saling kejar-mengejar pun terjadi.

**.**

Kala itu jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi aku sudah disibukan dengan setumpuk buku tabungan di meja. Maklum saja aku memang salah satu bendahara kelas dan memegang tabungan dari absen pertama sampai pertengahan. Angin pagi membelai surai pirangku, meliuk-liukannya ke sana ke mari. Terasa begitu sejuk di permukaan kulit.

Derap langkah kaki yang teratur mendekat ke arahku, namun siapa peduli. Atensiku semuanya telah terambil alih oleh angka-angka di depan mata. Orang itu mendudukan diri di kursi yang biasa Sakura duduki.

"Nih, aku mau nabung." Tanpa perlu menoleh aku sudah cukup tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahku ini, pasti Shikamaru! Suaranya sudah sangat khas. Ya, kebetulan absennya ikut ke absen atas sehingga akulah yang mengurusi tabungannya. Aku yang masih anteng dengan kegiatanku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke tumpukan buku tabungan, pertanda bahwa aku mengatakan _'taruh aja di situ.'_

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dia masih saja setia duduk di tempat duduk milik Sakura itu. Memperhatikan kegiatanku dengan seksama, seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja. Bukannya kabur dari sini dia malah menggeser kursinya lebih mendekat ke arahku. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menunggui kegiatan rutinitasku ini. Dasar parasit! Pengganggu!

Selesai mencatat semuanya dan menghitung uang yang masuk sekarang berapa. Aku menutup buku besar dan menumpukan kembali buku tabungan teman-teman yang berserakan. Dengan menghela napas lega aku mendirikan tubuhku dan berbalik ke arah Shikamaru. Aku terlonjak sedikit ke belakang. Oh _god_! Dari tadi jarak aku dengannya bisa dikatakan cukup sangat dekat.

"Awas, mau bagiin tabungan nih," usirku sarkastik dan mendorong bahunya kasar. Alih-alih beranjak dia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kepadaku. Mau tak mau aku lagi-lagi menatapnya sengit. "Santai aja dong," timpalnya tak peduli. Aku mendengus panjang mendengar responnya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak bisa lewat kemanapun lagi selain melewati Shikamaru. Kebetulan tempat dudukku berada di pojok jadi, di belakangku tembok, kalaupun bisa aku harus naik ke atas meja.

"Duh awas dong. Mau bagiin tabungan nih," bujukku dengan nada tinggi. Dia malah terkekeh dan menantangku lewat sorot matanya. Ah, beneran deh cowok satu ini!

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap tubuhku dengan sempurna. Aku mewanti-wanti sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ini terlalu dekat! Aku hanya bisa menahan napas, baru kali ini ada cowok yang berani sedekat ini sama aku! Sialan! Aku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kalau begini dia bisa menyadari kesalahtingkahanku. Tidak masalah sih, tapi bagaimana kalau sampai dia kegeeran? Lagipula gengsi juga.

"Ck, kata aku awas, ya awas dong!" gertakku padanya. Setelah itu, aku menaiki kursi dan langsung melompat. Melihat kelakuanku dia malah tertawa kecil, apa maksudnya dia mengejekku? Ah, menyebalkan!

**.**

Siang itu pelajaran IPS sedang berlangsung. Aku memilih duduk di pojokan belakang dan membawa semua alat tulis milikku juga satu novel yang baru aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Ya, di kelasku bertukar tempat duduk seperti ini sudah sangat biasa. Karena memang sedang tidak mood untuk belajar, aku pun memilih untuk meneruskan membaca novel. Masalah ketinggalan menulis aku bisa meminjam catatan Sakura nanti.

Aku sibuk tenggelam dalam alur novel tersebut. Terlalu serius, bahkan apa yang diterangkan oleh Asuma-_sensei_ saja aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Celotehan Amaru dan Shion yang duduk di depanku saja tak bisa aku dengar dengan jelas. Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata Shikamaru sudah duduk di meja sebelahku, terhalang satu kursi dan jalan kecil yang memisahkan setiap deretan meja.

"Woy, perhatiin dong kalau guru lagi nerangin tuh!" Satu kali dia bersuara tak kuhiraukan, lagipula alur cerita novel yang kubaca lebih menarik daripada kicauannya yang tidak merdu sama sekali. Namun, tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dia terus mengulangnya tiap beberapa puluh detik. Aku jengah juga. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melempar _deathglare_ yang kupunya. Diperlakukan seperti itu malah membuatnya cengengesan tidak jelas.

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, "_Sensei_ ada yang baca novel nih di belakang," celetuknya membuatku menatapnya begitu tajam. "Apaan sih, ganggu aja!" gerutuku membuatnya semakin terkekeh. Dia kembali berlisan begitu dengan mata yang melirik ke arahku. Apa Shikamaru _mendokusai_ ini harus aku beri bogem ya?! Aku merutuk sendiri dalam hati.

Tanpa kami berdua sadari. Dia masih asyik menertawakanku dan aku masih asyik misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Asuma-_sensei_ berjalan menuju ke pojok belakang. Saat _sensei_ sudah dekat aku baru menyadarinya, belum sempat menyembunyikan novel, _sensei_ sudah memergokiku duluan.

"Lagi apa Ino?" Skat mat! Aku gelapan sendiri, ingin berucap tapi tak tahu akan berucap apa. Padahal mulut sudah terbuka dan siap berucap namun, cepat-cepat aku katupkan kembali. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi selain cengengesan. "Ayo nulis sebelum _sensei_ hapus."

"Ah, _ha'i sensei_." Melihat aku terpergoki Shikamaru malah terkekeh, "_mendokusai_." Hah? Dia masih sempat merapalkan t_rademark_nya. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Setelah itu Asuma-_sensei_ kembali ke depan meninggalkanku yang masih terus menyumpahi Shikamaru. Daripada nanti ketahuan lagi aku pun menutup novelnya dan memilih meneruskan menulis mumpung belum tertinggal jauh.

Aku sudah berhenti membaca novel dan menulis serta memperhatikan _sensei_. Karena masih menyimpan dendam kesumat, aku menoleh sebal ke arah Shikamaru. Apa-apaan itu dia malah sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Gaara! Gerutuan kembali terdengar dari mulutku.

"Woy, perhatiin dong kalau guru lagi nerangin tuh!" Aku menyerangnya dengan kalimat yang sama yang dia ucapkan padaku saat aku fokus dengan novel yang kubaca. Mendengar penuturanku, Shikamaru hanya menoleh ke arahku, "_Mendokusai_." Yap, emosiku benar-benar sudah memuncak! Namun, aku mengaturnya agar tak usah mengamuk sekarang, bagaimana pun Asuma-_sensei_ masih berada di kelas.

**.**

**.**

Jadi, mana mungkin kan dia menganggap aku sebagai orang penting dalam hidupnya yang harus tahu dia sedang memiliki hubungan dengan siapa? Aku semakin menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras. Kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti disiram lahar panas? Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mencegah sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar dari sana.

"Lho? Kamu kenapa, Ino?" Aku menghela napas dalam dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia memandangku heran, aku hanya bisa cengengesan sendiri, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang masih kurasakan. "Nggak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku pinjem catatan kamu, ya? Males nih," pintaku pada Sakura dengan cengiran khasku sendiri. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Setelah itu, aku kembali menelungkupkan wajah. Meneruskan lamunan tentangnya yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

Suatu waktu aku sudah lelah terus diisengi olehnya, sepertinya aku harus sesekali membalasnya, pikirku saat itu. Dengan sedikit antusias, aku berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sesampainya di meja Naruto, aku melirik sekeliling memastikan rambut nanas itu tidak ada. "Nar, aku boleh minta nomornya Shika nggak?" tanyaku pelan-pelan mencegah agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah? Buat apa?" Aku mencoba berpikir sejenak. "Mau ngerjain dia," tandasku santai membuat Naruto melotot tak percaya ke arahku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu ada wangsit darimana mengerjainya seperti itu, tapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku memang harus mengerjainya.

"Kenapa kamu mau ngerjai dia?" Aku mengutuk pertanyaan Naruto barusan, memang apa urusannya sih?! Apa susahnya untuk memberikan nomor handphone Shikamaru!

"Ya, cuma pengen aja," celetukku dengan manik mata yang sudah kuputar. "Tapi, jangan bilang-bilang ke dianya," lanjutku mewanti-wanti Naruto dengan nada penuh tuntutan. "Kirim ke nomor aku ya?" titahku-lagi- padahal dia belum sempat berucap pun hanya untuk menyahuti.

Malamnya Naruto mengirim pesan berisi nomor Shikamaru. Mulai sejak hari itu aku mengerjainya. Mengaku-aku menjadi orang lain.

Sudah tiga minggu aku mengerjainya, kadang aku tertawa sendiri mendapat balasan dari Shikamaru. Sampai suatu hari dia memintaku untuk mengaku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, tapi benar juga sampai kapan aku akan mengerjainya. Akhirnya, aku pun menjanjikan, tiga hari lagi bertepatan dengan keberangkatan _tour_ kami, aku akan mengaku padanya.

Hari dimana aku harus mengaku pun tiba, aku gelisah bukan main. Apa yang harus aku jawab apabila dia bertanya motifku mengerjainya? Mana mungkin aku menjawab 'ya ingin aja, kamu juga sering kan jailin aku', kan? Itu konyol! Di hari itu pun aku mengaku padanya, karena terlalu bingung dengan alasan sendiri. Aku mencari-cari kesalahannya dan marah-marah tidak jelas padanya via sms.

Semenjak kejadian itu kita menjadi berjarak. Aku benar-benar malu dan sungkan rasanya bila bertatap muka dengannya. Aku menjadi mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri, kenapa aku harus marah-marah tidak jelas padanya waktu itu?!

Berhari-hari terlewati, berminggu-minggu berlalu, beberapa bulan pun sudah tertanggal. Rasa malu dan sungkan masih saja menguasaiku. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindar darinya, namun, di sisi lain entah karena alasan apa aku kehilangan sosoknya. Sosoknya yang sering menjahiliku. Sosoknya yang benar-benar menyebalkan pun begitu tingkahnya kadang membuatku tertawa.

Aku kelimpungan sendiri dengan rasa kehilangan yang kurasakan. Berharap bisa kembali seperti semula, menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia memang bisa bersikap biasa lagi padaku. Namun, aku? Rasa malu dan sungkan sudah mendarah daging. Berdekatan dengannya saja rasanya tidak enak. Aku memang yang berharap semuanya kembali seperti dulu namun, aku juga yang membuatnya semakin rumit.

Dalam kegelisahanku, aku sempat berpikir aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, aku menampiknya sendiri, mayakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak ada rasa sedikitpun padanya. Hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman terdekatku. Lagipula sekarang aku masih kecil, kan? Masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP yang akan naik ke kelas tiga saat itu. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan aku akan melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

Namun, apa yang kurasakan sekarang menjelaskan semuanya. Sepertinya memang aku sudah jatuh hati padanya dan apa yang kurasakan saat ini adalah perasaan cemburu. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaanku lagi. Tapi sekarang aku masih SMP, kan? Aku pasti bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, kan? Ya aku yakin itu!

Aku yakin perasaan ini hanya sesaat! Lagi, aku terus menyakinkan diriku sendiri. Bayang-bayang dia sudah memiliki kekasih lagi-lagi hinggap dalam benakku. Aku memegang dadaku kuat-kuat, rasanya masih begitu sakit. Seperti orang terkena serangan jantung, layaknya seseorang yang asmanya sedang kambuh. Terasa begitu…sesak. Hampir saja bulir-bulir air mata akan tumpah, namun, aku tahan kuat-kuat. Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya gara-gara hal sepele macam ini!

Bel tanda istirahat kedua terdengar begitu menggema di telinga. Riuh rendah suara siswa yang bersorak ikut mewarnai. Kakashi-_sensei_ pamit dan meninggalkan kelas. Yang lain pun berebut untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun, aku masih terpaku dengan rasa sakitku. Enggan beranjak dan melakukan aktivitas.

"Ino, mau ke kantin?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Mau tak mau aku mendongak cepat ke arahnya dan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Oh yaudah aku ke kantin dulu, ya? Oh iya, ini bukunya," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku sejarah miliknya itu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura berlalu dari hadapanku.

Sepi, sejuk, sangat tenang suasana kelas saat istirahat seperti ini. Udara dingin yang keluar dari AC pun menjadi lebih terasa. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Semua jarum yang kurasa tadi tertancap di uluh hati tercabut satu per satu meninggalkan luka yang masih teramat perih.

Masih belum sembuh rasa sakit ini, Shikamaru malah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, tepat di depan mejaku. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba kembali menengkan diri dan emosiku. Dia masih anteng berdiri tidak jelas dan memainkan pintu kelas. Karena aku benci dengan suasana kikuk seperti ini, aku mencoba berdehem. Andai aku bisa kabur dan menjauhinya, sayang rasanya aku sedang tidak punya tenaga sama sekali.

"Nggak ke kantin?" tanyaku berbasa-basi walaupun memang sudah sangat basi. Sukses, omonganku barusan membuatnya berhenti menggerak-gerakan pintu dan menoleh ke arahku. "Nggak, kamu sendiri?"

"Ya, kalau aku ke kantin pasti aku udah nggak ada di depan kamu," jawabku enteng membuatnya mengaggukan kepala.

Lagi, suasana kembali terbekukan. Andai ada suara jangkrik di sekitar sini pasti tidak akan terasa sunyi seperti kuburan. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali dan dia pun merapalkan _trademark_nya berkali-kali. Aku bingung mencari topik pembicaraan lain, akhirnya aku iseng menanyakan Shiho padanya.

"Cie..katanya punya pacar ya?" godaku dengan hati yang sudah tercekat. Sedikit kelu memang, tapi aku tidak mau dia sampai tahu bahwa aku sakit hati dan tidak terima mendengar hal itu. Dia menoleh ke arahku malas dan kembali merapalkan _trademark_nya.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Aku sedikit tertohok mendengar reaksinya, sialan! Kenapa bisa jitu begitu! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Hah? ngapain cemburu? Biasa aja kali," responku mencoba menutupi perasaan sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa menebak seperti itu? Apa terlalu kelihatan? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tanpa kusadari, tadi aku berucap meninggikan suara. Kenapa responku malah berlebih seperti itu!

"Oh yaudah." Dia mengendikan bahu tak peduli sukses membuatku semakin terbawa emosi. Santai sekali dia padahal sedari tadi aku uring-uringan! Arrgghh~

"Oh yaudah biasa aja," solotku lalu memalingkan wajah darinya dan kembali memilih menelungkupkannya di atas meja. Peduli amat kalau dia menilaiku aneh atau lebih parah mungkin dia menjadi kegeeran. Aku percaya aku akan bisa melupakannya suatu saat nanti.

Perjalananku masih panjang daripada memikirkan hal bodoh macam ini lebih baik aku memikirkan hal yang sangat lebih penting! Tekadku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Owari

* * *

A/n : Dan pada akhirnya aku belum bisa melupakannya sampai saat ini-.- damn!*abaikan* Whatt? Apa yang sudah kutulis ini? Ngerasa aneh dan jelek banget T.T Gomen Kak Yank kalau malah menjadi aneh gini*ngelirik takut ke arah Kak Pixie Yank Sora*. Oke, udah tau kemampuan nulis pas-pasan tapi sok-sokan mau nyumbang pre-chall T.T

Mana ini OOC tingkat dewa, kan? T.T Maaf juga ya minna-san kalau feelnya nol, maklum ini kejadian tiga tahun lalu*nyengir* kalau ditanya kenapa masih inget cukup detail gini? Tanyakan pada memori otakku yang tak bisa melupakan kebersamaanku dengannya -.- yah ini hanya beberapa penggal(?) pengalamanku aja sih hehehehe

Terus ini alur gaje banget, kan? Tapi, minna-san ngerti kan ya*harap-harap cemas* Sudah dipastikan rushnya ini mah, pokoknya beribu kata maaf, sorry, gomen, mianhae dari Nasa :D

Sejenak lupakan curhatan gaje dari saya. Yap, ini fic pre-chal #expefeefic yang bakal diadain tepat bulan depan. Ada yang berminat? Silakan gabung di group FulFeelFic Forums di fb. Mau bertanya lebih lanjut bisa PM saya ^^

Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, tips(?) untuk saya agar bisa melupakan mungkin*nyengir* atau flame? Sungguh saya terima dengan senang hati ^^ so dont forget to...

.

Review

Please!^^

.

.


End file.
